Amidst the Thunder
by velvet-sometimes
Summary: "You are a storm. You are powerful and violent and devastating. A storm should never have fallen in love with a flower." A series of drabbles and oneshots written using DDN and IDDN prompts.
1. Breeze

**A Note to my Readers: This story won't have the happy, funny note the majority of my work has; Writing these sort of became therapeutic for me, so yes, they will be a mit sad. **

_Amidst the Thunder_

**Breeze**

Kagome was standing at the top of a spire, looking down at the rest of the world as the wind whipped her hair with furious intent.

It brought forth faded memories of different views, softer winds. Pale lips that would ghost over flesh in the dark. The barely-there touch of fingertips that would trace patterns on the small of her back.

For the life of her, she couldn't remember him. Couldn't remember if he was real, or just a breeze that passed over heated skin in a mockery of intimacy while she slept.

Kagome didn't know why wind that might knock her to her doom if she wasn't careful made her remember those nights, when nothing else could.

She uselessly pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, which flew forward again almost immediately, and stared out at the scenery.

**Note: These first 8 chapters have been Beta'd by Creature of Shadow, who is really lovely, and I thank profusely for doing this for me, as my usual beta, R.M. Avalon is on vacation. Again, thank you.**


	2. Tempest

**Tempest**

Lightning cracked, and thunder boomed, shaking her tower as rain started to fall. Still she stood unmoving, though the wind threatened to send her toppling over the edge; too consumed with memories to care about the danger contained in the power of storms.

The wild squall that was crashing around her paralleled the one in her head; a tempest raging in her mind.

Too her, she was standing in a hurricane, staring out at the sea while finely tipped claws slowly rolled down her spine. A sharp contrast to the violent power that swirled around her. Seemingly gentle against the force of the storm, yet just as dangerous. Punctuated by a slight scratch in warning down the back of her neck.

A gust of wind so strong she thought it would send her perch tumbling toward the ground jolted her to her senses.

Lifting her face to the sky, she screamed.

"Enough, dammit!"

**Note: A thanks to Creature of Shadow who looked at these for me while my beta is on vacation. Enjoy! **


	3. Cool

**Cool**

As if her words where what it was waiting for, the storm died as quickly as it came. Kagome came forward to lean her elbows against the railing, resting her head in her hands and burying fingers in her soaking hair.

She wasn't sure if it was water or tears rolling down her face. And she wasn't sure she cared.

"Why do you do this to me?" it was a whisper, but it triggered another boom of thunder in warning. Recoiling back toward the door as if struck, she rose her head to look at the sky again. "Don't you dare give me that! This is as much your fault as mine! I'm not the one to blame here Mr. 'Self-important Storm God'!"

For a moment, everything was still, and she waited for his retaliation to her impertinent words.

All she received in reply was a cool breeze that caressed her cheek almost sadly.

**Note: Once again, Beta'd by Creature of Shadow. And on nother note, I have no idea what i'm doing up this early after spending the great majority of my night watching an scary movie marathon. Its ridiculous. But anyway, Please, Enjoy. ^^ Your thoughts would be much appreciated. **


	4. Hurricane

**Hurricane**

Kagome raised a hand into the wind, and for a moment it almost felt like she could touch him again.

"I miss you." She said simply. "I can only feel your touch when caught in the middle of a storm. And that is no place for a mortal."

Sighing, she leaned forward on the railing, balancing precariously on a thin bit of wood. "If it takes a tempest to feel your hand, what would it take for your arms to wrap around me again? A hurricane? A tornado? Something else equally as unforgiving?"

She felt the wind pick up around her and she almost growled as it tried to push her back onto solid ground.

"I will not step sown you bully! None of this would have happened if you weren't so arrogant! If you hadn't tried to impress me with your might." She quieted then. "You know, I hate the gods sometimes. So cruel."

She felt a small sprinkling of snow start to fall around her, riding the wind around her to wrap her as if in an embrace.

It chilled her to the bone, and yet, she felt warm.

**Note: Again, Beta'd By Creature of Shadow. This story is pretty much completed at 8 chapters, I mean, I could always go forward with it, but I never intended too, So i'm posting these rather quickly.  
><strong>


	5. HazyMisty

**Hazy/Misty**

She spun in circles as the snow moved around her. Bare feet stinging, but forgotten. Her thin summer dress clinging to her soaked form.

Her rosy lips where blue, but she paid it no mind.

The wind sounded like a whisper in her ear. Ringing with otherworldly promises and nonsense words of love.

She screamed at him again. "Don't you see, this is what got us into this mess in the first place!" she slid down against the wall, hugging her knees. "Giving me things that shouldn't exist. Making me fall in love with you. That's why they punished us! It should never snow in the summer. The flowers should never bloom in the middle of winters frost. A god should never fall in love with a mortal."

She looked up, rubbing her tears. The snow was gone, as if it had never existed, and in its place was a heavy mist.

It swirled and twisted itself, looking almost like the form of a man. It was hazy, but she could almost see his face.

The mist formed a hand that reached down to help her to her feet. Her own passed right through it, but it made her smile none the less.

**Note: Yah so, Thanks, Creature of Shadow.  
><strong>


	6. Sweltering

**Sweltering**

As she rose to her feet, the mist enfolded her. Bringing her into a waltz around her balcony. She couldn't touch him. Not really. But it was okay, because through the transparent face, she could almost see the golden eyes that had stolen her heart.

A sweltering heat blew in on the next wind, warming her trembling form, yet making her shiver at the same time; a voice rode on that wind. Cool and deep and dangerous. Like a rumble of thunder.

"Be mine, and I'll make you a queen. Stay with me, and I'll give you the world. With a dress spun of wind, and snow for ribbons. A wealth of rain and slippers of lightning glass."

She laughed, and it was more a hiccup of withheld tears. "I already am yours. As much as it hurts, knowing that I'll never be able to be with you again; I'll never be able to leave you."

**Note: Thanks once again, Creature of Shadow, for looking at these while my usual beta is on vaction. **


	7. Cloudy

**Cloudy**

He twirled her round and round. Until she was no longer sure which way was up and down. Until she could have sworn they were flying in the middle of a tornado.

It was too much. And it was not enough.

Opening her eyes, she found the misty figure was no longer there. She looked around wildly, and found his face in the clouds.

"Please…" She reached out, as if trying to touch his face while the twister spun her higher and higher. "A storm isn't gentle. A storm isn't kind." The cloud with his face gazed down at her sadly. "If the others find out… they will do more than separate us this time. You are a storm. You are powerful and violent and devastating. A storm should never have fallen in love with a flower.

**Note: Once Again, Thank you, Creature of Shadow.  
><strong>


	8. Rain & Humid

**Rain & Humid**

A single drop of rain landed on her cheek as the furious twister set her gently on her feet. It was such a contradiction that it made her want to weep. The god of storms tamed by his love for a human girl. What has she done?

The cloud that had formed itself in his image swept down to bush tears from her cheeks that she didn't know she was crying.

"We have been given a gift my love. A single night. Where I can be real for you once more. All hope is not lost for us."

He then floated back from her, as if too look down at her fondly, and dissipated into the wind. Leaving her standing on her balcony with no more proof he was real than if he was a dream.

She searched the heavens for his face one last time, but he was gone.

Her dress was still wet and clinging to her as she strode into her bedroom; she blamed it on the humidity.

**Note: Thanks Creature of Shadow. This is supposed to be the final chapter, But a few good friends are prodding me into continuing; though I doubt if I will any time soon. **


End file.
